


Um Momento Perfeito

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: O ritmo constante da chuva contra a janela convidava Laura a voltar a dormir, mesmo que soubesse que não deveria.





	Um Momento Perfeito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Perfect Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325057) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



O ritmo constante da chuva contra a janela convidava Laura a voltar a dormir, mesmo que soubesse que não deveria. Tinha que trabalhar, mas estava confortável demais nos braços de Carmilla para se mover. Era quase uma questão diária, exceto quando ela acordava em pânico por ter dormido demais, mas não chegaria ao ponto de dizer que era um problema. Viver feliz para sempre com o amor da vida dela jamais poderia ser um problema, mesmo que significasse que às vezes ignorar suas responsabilidades era tentador demais.

Essa era uma das ocasiões em que uma tempestade perfeita se formava para a impedir de realizar qualquer coisa. Estava frio demais para largar as cobertas ou o corpo de Carmilla, seus membros tinham encontrado uma posição mais ou menos confortável, sem estarem sendo esmagados nem fincando em órgãos sensíveis, e mesmo que o rosto de Laura estivesse enterrado na curva do seu pescoço, o cabelo de Carmilla não estava fazendo cócegas nem irritando ela. Era uma pena ter que abandonar um momento tão perfeito por algo tão pouco importante como planejar aulas.

“Tenho que trabalhar,” ela disse, mesmo quando não fez movimento para sair.

“Hoje é domingo, cupcake, nada de trabalho até amanhã,” Carmilla respondeu, seus olhos ainda fechados, sem dar nenhuma outra indicação de que estava acordada.

“ _Alguém_ me impediu de trabalhar ontem, e agora ainda tenho que planejar a aula de amanhã.”

“Você não precisa de um plano, só impressione eles com seu cérebro. Talvez conte para eles a história de como você salvou o mundo.”

“Esse é seu plano para tudo, professores não deveriam falar sobre as suas vidas ao invés de dar aula.”

“Mesmo se forem mais interessantes do que a média?”

Laura riu. “Você vai me ajudar a levantar ou não?”

Carmilla apertou ela contra seu corpo. “Só mais uma hora?”

“A maioria das pessoas pede por cinco minutos.”

“Nós estamos longe de sermos a maioria.”

Laura concedeu o ponto. Uma hora extra na cama não atrapalharia seu trabalho, e, além disso, seria uma pena estragar um momento tão perfeito.


End file.
